1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator which may prevent a door thereof from drooping downward.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator, which generally includes a storage compartment and a cool air supply unit to supply cool air to the storage compartment, is an appliance used to keep food fresh.
The storage compartment is maintained with a temperature range required to keep food fresh.
The storage compartment of such a refrigerator is provided with an open front portion. The open front portion is closed by a door to maintain the temperature of the storage compartment.
The storage compartment is divided into left and right compartments, for example, by a partition wall. The refrigeration compartment and the freezer compartment partitioned by the partition wall are rotatably coupled to the body by upper and lower hinges.
The door to open and close the refrigeration compartment and the freezer compartment, is pivotably arranged by fixing one end portion thereof to upper and lower hinges. Therefore, the other end portion of the door which is not fixed by the upper and lower hinges may droop downward after extended use of the refrigerator.